


How the Tables Have Turned

by voldyeemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldyeemort/pseuds/voldyeemort
Summary: Set in the Final Battle of Hogwarts, as Harry walks to his death.Lord Voldemort realizes something about Harry Potter.





	How the Tables Have Turned

Lord Voldemort was many things. Murderous and slightly insane - well, incredibly insane, but he liked to think he managed that somewhat - but he was not stupid. Voldemort constantly gave Harry Potter chances to surrender because he _knew_ that Potter would never surrender. Just like his bull-headed mother, the boy was practically incapable of submitting to the will of Lord Voldemort.

So, when Potter willingly walked to his demise at the hand of his most hated foe, Lord Voldemort knew something was wrong. The boy had to believe he had some upper hand that would ensure his death served the side of the Light.

Lord Voldemort likely had no horcruxes left. He felt the Potter boy destroying one of them, most likely the diadem given their location. He knew they had the cup after their stupid escape from beneath Gringotts bank. He also knew that he wasn’t as likely to feel the destruction of his horcruxes, the same way he felt less pain from his soul being split with each new horcrux he created. He probably had no safeguard against his unlikely demise.

With their destructions, some of Voldemort’s long-lost sanity seemed to return to him, as well. His thought process was far more rational and clear than it had been in many years 

Did Potter think his killing curse would reflect upon Lord Voldemort once more? There were so many strange instances between them, especially regarding wands. Their wands! Lord Voldemort should never trust a stick of wood as much as he had come to do so, regardless of whether or not he held the infamous Deathstick. He should forego magic all together and kill Potter the old-fashioned way.

Voldemort saw Potter’s eyes widen minutely when Voldemort put his wand back within his robes and walk forward menacingly. “You should be honored . . .” Lord Voldemort rasped in his high-pitched voice, disregarding the shiver he saw Potter release at his words. “To have Lord Voldemort kill you in such a . . . _muggle_ fashion.”

With that, Lord Voldemort wrapped his hands around Harry Potter’s throat. The boy began to struggle but clearly forced himself to cease his struggles. His behavior was alarming. When Voldemort touched Potter, though, he felt something strange. He felt something in his chest stir, it was an almost physical sensation, and it was pulling towards Potter. Voldemort saw that Potter had a similar reaction, but he was physically moving towards Voldemort.

Voldemort cursed himself for his still scattered mind, there was something prompting Potter to sacrifice himself! Voldemort could have just doomed himself if he had killed Potter. He used the smallest bit of legilimency on Potter, only to scan his outermost thoughts, which was easier than it should have been with their unknown mind connection.

Potter’s thoughts were comically jumbled but Lord Voldemort managed to interpret one important thought going through Potter’s head: _I’m a horcrux_. Lord Voldemort smiled. Oh, how the tables have turned.


End file.
